Forum:Theories of gears of war
The game gears of war is about the fight of humanity. I started this page just to get people to write about what they think what going to happen what did happen and other stuff that is interesting about the game. The queen there is a lot of talk about her but little known. There is talk that the queen is a doctor that invented the lightmass process. And also helped with the creation of the lightmass bomb.(which is the weaponed used in the ending of the first game). There is also talk that she is Marcus's mother that is said to have masterly disappeared or to have died on a trip in a imulison cavern. Even though that in GOW2 when you talk to the queen she shows no attention to Marcus other than acknowledging the fact that he is the son of adam fenix. Epic games has told very little to none about the queen. In the end of the game after the credits you hear the voice of adam fenix he saids stuff like "is any one there can you hear me what have you done" Some people have started to say that the COG had made a mistake by sinking jacinto. Some people are saying that adam is alive which would make him in his 50's-60's-70's. The theory that the locust have been underground sera all the time. The possibility that they have been there this whole time is a great chance. LIke how the tunnels under the ground when jack said that the file is way to big to download. And in GOW2 when you see the capitol where the queen is and the gates you walk through to get to the capitol is huge and well cut out some think that in 15 years that they might be able to build such a long and large amount of tunnels and buildings. But they don't believe so. This was originally posted as an article by Gearhead1234 and moved to the forum. JoePlay (talk) I believe that the locust had to be there all this time, look at the stone carvings, the technology. Why can't it simply be a case of evolution? In GOW2 you see how fast things can change once they come in contact with imulsion right? If a bug crawled into the substance then BAM! you have your locust horde. They simply stand below ground either not knowing or not carring about the human race until they were forced to.--FENIX- RISING 18:51, 9 December 2008 (UTC) The queen says that the lamberent are an infection, I don’t think that the same thing that gave them life would be looked at as a disease, or would have mutated them further. I think the locust have been down there for a while, probably as long as the humans have been top side. They were probably just content to remain under ground until we moved in on there turf looking for imulshion. During war people do crazy things so the idea that experimenting on humans to be used as weapons is not very far fetched but it seems that there numbers are way to high for that much of the population to disappear un noticed for test subjects. It would be ridiculous. I think the Idea that they were mutated by imulshion, found the hive and took it over as there sanctuary is pretty crazy, if you consider that they have history as a race, such as the three worms, the scrolls and the hive. I also think that the lamberent are probably our fault some how. Maybe we pushed them further into the imulshion filled areas which the games support or maybe we were experimenting on them. One way or the other I think humans inadvertently started the war.Rohde911 I completly agree that that the locust have been down below for along time however, that dosen't mean that they are not mutated insects of some kind. They didn't have to just find the hive. They could have still constructed the hive and mutated from bugs, like i said we have no idea how long they have benn down there. It's not that crazy of an idea Rohde911. While I don't disagree that the Locust have been around for awhile, you also have to think that with nothing to do but stand in 3ft cave water, they could have built all the facilities down in the hollow in a couple years. After some serious thought this is my theory: The Locust Horde is a COG research experiment gone wrong (Look at the Sires, they are some fucked up looking creatures and kinda look like Grubs) The "Locust Queen" was supposedly an experiment. Also the Lab that the Sires are fought is COG territory. So what does this lead to? 1. The Locust are a COG Science Experiment from Hell. 2. Somehow the Locust escape underground. 3. The Scientist's keep quiet and pronounce that the Experiment was a failure as all test subjects "died", and the COG shuts down their facility. 4. The Locust, who are bred for war, finally emerge after years of being underground to destroy those who would use them for war, instead they decide that they will run Sera and opt for mass genocide. --Arlex1986 14:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) : How could anyone in their right mind disagree that the locust have been around for a long time, firstthere is a numbers issue if they were created then their numbers would likely be in the couple hundred thousand range as breeding and birth (i assume) takes more than forty minutes. The second thing is the architexture, huge underground cities that span miles, do you have any idea how long it takes to build a city? how long it takes to acquire a knowledge of archiecture (let alone architecture with intricate carvings on every solid inch) and how long it takes to build a clear and unique culture based on giant worms that just happened to exsist. There is just overwhelming evidence that the locust have been around for a long time. ralok 16:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC)